


In your eyes I see

by Lesbian_daydreamer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jon is a Dork, M/M, Martin loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_daydreamer/pseuds/Lesbian_daydreamer
Summary: Jon has a hypothesis he decides to test it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	In your eyes I see

Jon was reading. No wait that wasn’t true, the book was open but Jon was not looking at the words. He was curled up on one end of the couch in the cottage and had been reading when the Eye had decided that action was boring. The human eye dilates when sexually or romantically attracted to another person. Jon hadn’t bothered asking what pray tell the Eye wanted him to do with this lest he be forced to suffer through an onslaught of information. Just as he was about to return to his book an original thought occurred to him: Martin had eyes. Wait, that was weird, try again. Martin was attracted to Jon, would his eyes dilate? So with that thought, Jon was pretending to read his book while mulling over his new knowledge. Martin was on the other end of the couch knitting unaware that Jon was stealing glances at him. Jon sighed, no time like the present.  
“Martin.” He closed his book.  
“Hmm?” Martin didn’t look up but Jon knew he was listening.  
“Could you ah could you look at me for a moment?”  
Martin lifted his head and faced Jon, “Yes?” Jon didn’t say anything for a moment instead just scrutinizing Martin’s face.  
“Hello. Earth to Jon come in Jon.” Martin teased but Jon remained silent; however, he did move, making his way across the short distance between them until he was only a few inches from Martin's face.  
“Let me just…” Jon reached out and with more care than he gave most things slid off Martin’s glasses.  
“Jon?” Martin-who had turned an impressive shade of red-now had his full attention on Jon.  
“Look up for me.” Jon didn’t take his eyes off Martin’s face as he spoke, becoming more intense as the seconds passed. Confused Martin began angling his head towards the ceiling when he was stopped by something that made him blush even deeper. Jon’s hand was on his chin halting his actions. “Just your eyes please.” Jon pulled Martin’s face back down.  
“R-right yeah okay.” Martin slowly turned his gaze upwards breathing deeply in a vain attempt at calming his heart. He almost didn’t hear Jon directing him back down again. Jon hadn’t moved and his intensity hadn’t wavered. Nothing happened for a long second when suddenly Jon’s face split into what could be considered the biggest grin in the world. Martin’s panic was interrupted as his brain shorted out.  
“Jon wha-.”  
“Look up again.” Jon’s giddiness was evident in his voice. Martin obliged and again when he was directed back down Jon lit up. This went on for a little while, Jon telling Martin where to look and Martin allowing it despite his confusion, to watch the excitement spread over his lover’s face.  
“Okay now left.”  
“Jon, why exactly am I doing this?” Martin finally asked.  
“Hm?” Jon paused seeming to remember where and when he was, “Oh right well I’m just seeing if you love me?”  
Martin looked back to see that Jon had turned away. “Seeing if I love you. Why? Did I do something?” Martin’s voice grew quiet towards the end of the statement.  
“No! No nothing of the sort.” Jon rushed to reassure him, “I just had a thought and decided to test it.” Martin visibly relaxed.  
“And just what exactly was this theory that I had to look at the ceiling?”  
Jon pursed his lips before answering, “I wanted to see if your eyes would dilate when you looked at me.”  
“Oh Jon,” Martin smiled and pulled Jon into a hug, “you’re a dork.”  
Jon huffed as he wrapped his spindly arms around Martin’s soft frame, “And? You’re the one staying in a cottage with this dork.”  
“Yeah, I am.” Martin whispered as he placed a kiss on Jon’s neck.


End file.
